


Six Months

by Rivulet027



Series: Everyone Accounted For Series [2]
Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been six months since Zhane fell and Andros can’t part with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, it’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for azelmaroark as part of Alpha’s Magical Fic Exchange.
> 
> Warning: mentions char death (the rest of the original Astro team)

Andros stared down at his friend, stared down at Zhane frozen and still morphed. He looked at the monitors and he couldn’t breathe. He let himself collapse to the floor and hugged his knees. He drew several choking breaths and sobbed.

It’d been six months.

Six months since Zhane had fallen saving his life.

Six months and a day since his other teammates had fallen.

It’s been six months since KO-35 had been lost.

He was the only Astro ranger left.

Andros stared down at the morpher on his wrist, a responsibility he’d taken, he’d been chosen for. He peeled it off and threw it across the room.

He gasped in another ragged breath, waiting for the link, that feeling that Zhane was still alive, to extinguish from his mind, but it was still there. The feeling had dulled, but it was still there.

He could still remember the way it felt when each of his teammates had fallen. He could still feel their deaths haunting him. Even without the morpher on if he shut down the stasis unit he would feel Zhane die.

Andros’ head fell back against the unit, “I hate you right now. You promised. You promised I wasn’t alone.”

There was no answer.

Andros forced himself to his feet and then forced himself to retrieve his morpher.

“I can’t,” he told DECA.

“Were you addressing Zhane or me?” DECA asked.

“You,” Andros answered.

“The rules dictate that….”

“I know,” Andros cut her off, “I know the rules say a ranger is only allowed six months in there, but I’m the only ranger left and I’m not giving him up. I can’t…I can’t feel him die.”

“You’ve not interacted with anyone besides Zhane since we left KO-35,” DECA pointed out, “perhaps if…”

“Don’t,” he told her, “if I let anyone on board they’ll point out the rules to me and I’ll have to let him go. They’ll shut it down themselves.”

“I could shut it down for you,” DECA offered.

“DECA please,” Andros begged.

“I won’t,” DECA told him, “but if you need me too…”

“I can’t feel him die,” Andros told her, voice hollow.

“Then you are right in not interacting with anyone but me, an operating system and Zhane, who is frozen and can’t answer you,” DECA told him.

Andros glared at her, “If I let anyone on board they’ll want to know what I’ve done with him and it’s been six months so the time he had sanctioned is over. I’ll be the only one left.”

“There is the hidden compartment,” DECA recommended.

Andros took a slow breath as he contemplated what she had just pointed out to him. The compartment was hidden so that if a ranger needed to take off their morpher they could do so with safety. The ship had been new to his team and only the rangers knew where this compartment was.

Andros spun around quickly and checked the machine, trying to gauge how he could transport it, if such a thing were even possible. Ideas blossomed and died and then reformed as he contemplated the problem.

He ran out of the room towards the storage rooms and began to gather equipment. A transporter, several lifting mechanisms were easy to find. Finding a portable energy source that would work while in transport took longer to uncover. Andros frowned a moment as he regarded the unit.

He went to the compartment and studied the walls. It was easy enough to determine that the room was big enough, it was the rerouting of energy to keep the stasis unit running that took several hours.

DECA made him sleep afterward. He protested, but she threatened to call the nearest Sirian ship if he didn’t.

Rested he checked the work that he’d done and found a mistake. It took another hour to fix, several rechecks and DECA making him stop to eat before he was ready to try and move Zhane. The transport was easy enough. Lifting the unit onto the transport was also easy, but changing powers sources made him hold his breath.

There was a moment when he was traveling down the hall that the transport stopped and sank to the ground. For a moment he thought the whole unit was too heavy. Thankfully the device had merely been out of power. After changing the battery he managed to ease the whole bulky mess down the rest of the hallway and into the room. It took several more hours to make sure everything had been transported safely and that the power was working.

When Andros was done he took a deep breath then laid his hand on the tube and stared down at his friend, the only teammate he had left, “Take your time, but don’t leave me alone.”


End file.
